Once Upon Another Escape
by ADADancer
Summary: Sequel to Swan Escape: In a perfect world this would have been the perfect weekend getaway, if it wasn't for my persistent uncle obsessed with my sex life, and my obnoxious mother-in law determined to ruin my marriage. February Drabble Wars
1. Chapter 1

**It's that time of year again! February Drabble Wars is on. Check out all the other amazing stories at drabblewar . blogspot p/february . html**

**I will be posting eight chapters a day! **

**This story is only going to be posted on here, and my Wordpress when complete. **

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Banner will be up on my blog made by Ellie Wolf  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Once Upon another Escape

Bella's Point of View

"Masen, honey, stop," I pleaded and grabbed my hair dryer out of his hands.

For the past hour I had been trying to pack for the next Swan Escape, but Masen insisted on unpacking everything. I attempted to put him in his crib, however, he refused. He thought he was helping me which was so sweet, but it was getting on my nerves.

This year was definitely going to be interesting. Not only was Charlie's son joining us, but also Edward's parents. My grandparents thought that they should be included, because they were family. Even though Charlie technically wasn't blood related, my grandfather was really taken by him.

I took the day off so I could stay home and pack. I had hoped to have everything ready by the time Edward got here, so we could leave shortly after. Seeing as how I hadn't gotten much packing done, I didn't think that would be happening anytime soon.

The garage door opened and Masen looked up at me with a big grin. He knew his father was home.

"Da," he said as he tried to slide off the bed. I quickly grabbed him and we walked down the stairs.

Edward walked in with a big smile on his face. "Hey, baby." He greeted me with a chaste kiss on my lips.

He took Masen out of my arms and kissed his chubby little cheeks. "How's my little man?" he asked.

"He has barely let me pack. Every time I put something in the suitcase, he unpacks it." I gave a pointed look at Masen.

Edward laughed at our son. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Do you want me to put him in his crib while you finish packing?"

"That would be great." I smiled at him before disappearing up the stairs.

Hopefully, I could finish packing by the time Edward was ready.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Post two: a couple of hours. Off to get a pedicure ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my four reviewers :)**

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Once Upon another Escape

**2**

"This is fucking ridiculous," Edward cursed in annoyance.

"Edward," I snapped looking back at our sleeping son.

"Sorry, but these idiots out here need to learn how to drive a car," he growled.

Instead of the ride being only an hour long drive, it had taken us two hours. There was a lot of traffic and Edward was getting annoyed by the constant texts that his mother sent him.

We were staying at the Marriott and apparently the room that my grandparents got them wasn't good enough. My grandfather was being gracious by not only paying for us to have a suite, because we had the play pen and portable crib with us, but he also got them a suite, too. They complained that they didn't have enough of an ocean view from their room. It was absolutely ridiculous.

Edward was pissed off at the way his parents were behaving and he wanted to get there as fast as he could to set them straight, but because the traffic was not moving very fast, I'd say we had another forty-five minutes.

The beeping of Edward's phone brought me out of my inner thoughts.

"If that is my mother…" Edward stopped talking and shook his head.

I looked down at his phone and sure enough it was. This would definitely be an eventful trip.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.  
**

**For every review I get, I will post a fact on my FB Group, about the real escapes. **

**Another chapter coming soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Once Upon another Escape

**3**

After two and a half hours we had finally arrived at the Marriott Hotel in La Jolla. Edward was in a bad mood and Masen was fussy. Needless to say, I was ready to get out of the car.

Edward had gotten our bags out of the trunk while I went to check us in. My mother and Charlie had joined us, and thankfully she had taken Masen for me. He was very excited to see his Nana and Papa Charlie. Edward's parents had left to explore the area, so at least we wouldn't have to deal with them now.

Once we were checked in, I joined Edward outside. My family was in awe as Masen talked their ears off.

My grandfather spotted me and ran up to me. "There's my little girl." He grinned and kissed my cheeks.

"Hi Grandpa, I'm sorry about…"

"Oh don't you worry. I knew they were going to be a pain in my ass," he quickly interrupted.

I breathed a sigh of relief before greeting the rest of my family. I was especially surprised when I saw Jasper. Apparently Alice's boyfriend would also be joining us.

_Oh the jokes Edward and I could make about their relationship. Uncle Marcus had better look out. _

* * *

**Thanks for reading.  
**

**For every review I get, I will post a fact on my FB Group, about the real escapes. **

**It's late, so I will start posting early tomorrow. There should be about 13 updates tomorrow. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Once Upon another Escape

**4**

I sighed in relief as the warm water caressed my body. My mother was kind enough to take Masen for us while Edward and I got ready for dinner.

It felt nice to have an hour to cleanse my body without worrying about a two-year old. Masen was pretty savvy at crawling out of his play pen and going through cabinets.

The shower door opened and seconds later, arms wrapped around my body. I should have known that without Masen Edward would be joining me.

His lips ran across my shoulder and up my neck. "Edward, we don't have time," I sighed.

I could hear his deep chuckle. "Bella, we still have forty-five minutes and we haven't had sex in a week. Neither of us will last very long."

The palms of his hands cupped my breasts as he lightly squeezed them, eliciting a soft moan from me.

"Edward," I sighed.

He quickly turned me around before picking up my body. His hardened member pressed deliciously against my entrance before he slid in and claimed me as his.

His lips pressed tightly against mine. One arm was hooked around his shoulders while the other hand grasped his wet locks. He pushed me up against the tiled wall as he moved in and out.

"I'm not going to last much longer, baby," he moaned.

"Ugh! Me either," I grunted as I could feel the familiar coil in my stomach.

He sucked harder on my top lip and brought his hand down to pinch my clit, before I screamed out his name in release.

Once we both got a hold of our breath we quickly washed up before getting ready to meet the rest of the family. Hopefully, they wouldn't be talking about our sex life like they had for the past two years.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.  
**

**For every review I get, I will post a fact on my FB Group, about the real escapes. **

**12 updates to go**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Once Upon another Escape

**5**

At approximately seven o'clock everyone was at the restaurant except for Esme and Carlisle. It still felt strange that they would be joining on this trip, especially since they had never seen Masen.

I believed that Edward's parents thought we wouldn't last long and we'd eventually divorce, but when we told them about Masen I think they finally understood that Edward and I were together and didn't plan on breaking up.

"Bella, do want to sit at the end of the table? They are bringing a high chair for Masen," Charlie said.

"Yes, please," I answered graciously.

The hostess led us over to our table, and Edward and I sat at the end. He put Masen in the high chair after I put the high chair cover on. I didn't trust the restaurant to really clean up after every child who sat in it.

Alice and Jasper were two seats down from us, and Charlie's son, Emmett and his wife were across from us. Emmett was very similar to his father. They looked very similar with short brown hair and brown eyes, and were built like tanks. It was funny watching Rosalie, Emmett's wife, interact with him. She was very tall with short brown hair, and she was extremely skinny, but muscular. She owned her own ballet studio. We were very close to Emmett and Rosalie. They didn't live that far from us.

"What's up, peanut?" Emmett asked as he pinched Masen's nose.

Masen giggled and look at his uncle. "Emmy."

"I swear every time we see him he gets bigger," Rosalie said as she whipped her hair off her shoulder.

"I know. Sometimes I wish he would stop growing." I laughed.

"Yo, Edward my man!" Uncle Marcus came over and gave him a high five. He had been busy golfing with my uncles earlier, so we didn't get to talk that much.

"Hey, Marcus," Edward greeted with a big grin.

"And look at that cute little wiener dog," he cooed at Masen.

Masen's green eyes were glued to his Uncle Marcus. He was so attuned to everything around him. It was amazing.

"So, Edward, I heard you sharpening your pencil earlier. You two planning on having another little chick soon?" Uncle Marcus wiggled his eyebrows.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice said.

I turned my head and sure enough, standing with appalled expressions were my in-laws.

"Oh god, I need something to drink," I groaned in embarrassment.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.  
**

**I am posting a fact for each chapter about the real escapes.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Once Upon another Escape

**6**

"Ay, look if it isn't the famous Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say hello to you earlier," Uncle Marcus greeted as he moved toward them.

Edward looked in shock at his parents before he got up to say hi to them. Esme looked very timid compared to Carlisle, who looked content. He had always been very nice to me. Not to say that Esme hasn't, but I knew she was always upset that Edward had "settled" for me, as she like to say.

"Hello," Esme and Carlisle said.

It was extremely quiet, beside Masen making noises at me. Everyone stared at the two of them not really knowing what to say.

"Come join us down here. I was just asking your son when he was going to knock Bella up again. I heard them earlier." Uncle Marcus winked at them as he brought them toward us.

Carlisle shook his head while Esme scoffed at Uncle Marcus. They quickly took a seat near us and Edward sat back down.

"Hello, Carlisle, Mrs. Cullen." I smiled. Esme insisted that I was not allowed to address her any other way.

"Hello Bella," Carlisle welcomed and Esme gave me a small nod.

Edward took my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Is that him?" Carlisle asked pointing at Masen.

Edward nodded his head. "He looks just like you. Congratulations." Carlisle was quickly interrupted when Esme sneered at him. Esme had yet to glance at her grandchild.

"So, Carlisle, any tips for your son knocking my niece up again? It's been two years and he might need refresher." Uncle Marcus brought up at possibly one of the worst times.

Not only did everyone start talking again, but if looks could kill, I would certainly be dead. Esme was not happy with the way this conversation was going.

_Damn you, Uncle Marcus!_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Once Upon another Escape

**7**

"I don't envy you at all," Alice grimaced as I wipe Masen's butt clean with a wipe.

"Oh, this is nothing. There are things far worse than changing your child's diaper." I dumped the dirty diaper in the trash can. "He gets into everything. There was this one time Edward was supposed to watch him, but he was busy finding the milk in the fridge. While his eyes were glued to each shelf, Masen had taken off." I snapped on Masen's clean diaper. "Then as I walked into my bathroom I saw Masen sitting in the toilet water with diarrhea."

"Oh, that is so gross." Her face contorted with disgust.

"Yep, that was certainly not the highlight of my day. But it was so cute, because when I saw him he said, "Ma, bi bwoy ite Da."

"Aw, he really idolizes Edward," Alice pointed out.

"Yeah, he is definitely Daddy's little boy." I grinned at my freshly changed little boy.

"So, how are you and Jasper doing so far?" I changed the subject.

She groaned and shook her head in annoyance. "You know how my dad is with you and Edward? Well he is the complete opposite with Jasper. Every time we see him he says, 'Keep that snake in the cage, boy.' It is so embarrassing."

"How does Jasper feel?" I asked as I washed my hands.

"He thinks it's hysterical," she replied.

"Well, you shouldn't let it get to you then." I smiled at her.

"Thanks. You ready to go back to the table? I'm sure your mother-in-law can't wait to see you." She smirked.

"Oh yeah, she has talked my ear off," I lied.

Esme had yet to say a word to me tonight, and I wasn't going to lie and say it didn't hurt— because it really did. I couldn't tell you what made her hate me so much, but she did. I picked up Masen and shifted him on my hip as we walked out.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Once Upon another Escape

**8**

"So, tomorrow we are going to meet at eight. Make sure you have all eaten breakfast. The bus will be leaving at 8:30," my grandpa announced.

Everyone nodded their heads before getting up and heading toward our rooms. I walked up to my grandparents to thank them for the meal. It always shocked me that my Uncle Felix and his family never thanked my grandfather.

Edward put Masen back in his stroller and wheeled him out of the restaurant. Unlike last year where all the rooms were on different floors, this year we were all right next to each other-except Esme and Carlisle. Unfortunately that meant that Edward and I were right next to Uncle Marcus.

Emmett and Edward were talking and Rosalie and I were silent. I think she knew I was exhausted and ready to go to bed. It had been a long day of packing, running around for last minute things, and the extremely long drive to La Jolla, not to mention Esme. I could feel her eyes glaring holes into the back of my head.

"Goodnight, everyone," Uncle Marcus hollered.

I rolled my eyes at him as Edward opened the door to our room. I was hoping I could change and go to bed, but the loud knocking on my door gave me an indication that it would not be happening anytime soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Once Upon another Escape

**9**

Edward handed me Masen while he went to see who was at the door. As I was changing Masen into his pajamas, I could hear Esme's loud voice chiming in the background.

"Edward, how could you do this to us? You told me these family reunions or whatever the hell you call them are very nice and relaxing. How can you call going to a burger joint and listening to some man talk about my son's sex life relaxing?" she hissed.

I quickly kissed Masen's head before putting him in his crib. The door was slightly ajar as I walked over to my in-laws and my seething husband. He looked like he was going to explode on his mother. Carlisle was sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone.

Walking behind Edward, I placed my hand on his back hoping to calm him down. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Cullen, but can you please keep your tone down? Our son is in the other room." I spoke in a sickly sweet voice.

She quickly scoffed at me as if I was a piece of trash on the floor. And I knew all hell was going to break loose by the way she was staring me down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Once Upon another Escape

**10. **

"This really doesn't concern you, dear. We are having a personal discussion." Esme motioned toward Edward and Carlisle.

"Ma." Edward sighed and shook his head before he was quickly interrupted.

"Don't 'Ma' me. Edward, can't you see how horrible these people are? They talk like they have no education. Their behavior is extremely inappropriate, and then there's that room they put us in," she complained.

Edward was rubbing the sides of his head, clearly annoyed at his mother. "Mrs. Cullen, I'm sure my family meant no harm by the room they got for you. They were trying to get everyone to be near one another," I explained.

"Oh please, you and your family did that on purpose. They wanted to give us the worst room, so we would have to pay for our own room." She pointed her finger at me.

"Ma, stop blaming Bella's family…"

"Stay out of this, Edward," she hissed.

Esme looked back at me in a rage. "I knew this was your plan all along. You manipulated my son into marrying you and trapped him by knocking yourself up." She turned her attention back to Edward. "Do you really even know if that baby is even yours, Edward?"

"That's enough!" Edward snapped as our door opened.

"Yo, kids! I made some more diagrams on how to get pregnant. I feel like you two are a little rusty on…"

_Damn you, Uncle Marcus!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Once Upon another Escape

**11**

"Is everything all right in here?" Uncle Marcus asked.

"Yes. We were catching up," I replied.

The tension was so palpable I was sure he could feel it.

"So, anyways, here is number one." He pulled out a badly made drawing of two stick figures performing missionary style.

"Okay, time to go," I said, quickly picking up the diagrams and pushing him out of our room.

"What? What did I do wrong?" he asked as I shoved him out the door and snatched the key card out of his hands.

I quickly shut the door and walked over toward my husband and his mother who were in a heated conversation.

"Edward, I'm serious," she said in a demanding tone.

"No, you have no room to talk. They are my family, too. Hell, they've been a better fucking family than you two. What grandparent hasn't acknowledged their grandchild? This is the first time you have ever seen him and you barely even glanced his way. Not to mention the way you spoke to Bella. I'm sick of your shit," he hissed at her.

"Don't you talk to me like that, young man! Carlisle, do you hear the way our son is talking to me right now?"

"Esme, let it go," Carlisle said without looking up from his phone.

"I will not…"

I could hear Masen's soft cries coming from the bedroom. Walking out of the den area, I went into the bedroom and picked up my little boy. His big green eyes were filled with sadness.

"It's alright, Mase. Momma's here," I cooed and kissed his forehead.

Shortly after Edward joined us on the bed and whispered, "They're gone."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Once Upon another Escape

**12**

"Bella, are you almost ready? I got us coffee." Edward's voice rang out from the other room.

I finished brushing my ponytail before I joined Edward and Masen. They were wearing matching blue shorts, white shirts, blue Converse, and baseball caps. It was quite adorable.

Gratefully taking the coffee Edward got, I took a big sip. "Let me grab his diaper bag. I packed it earlier," I said.

Edward put Masen in the stroller and we headed off to meet the rest of the family.

"Ay, if it isn't the other two love birds." Uncle Marcus looked at Edward and I. "I've been showing these two my paper drawings on how to make a baby." He motioned toward Emmett and Rosalie.

"I already told you, Marcus. We want to wait until Rosalie finishes her Master program. She has one year left." Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. That didn't stop me and your aunt." He gave us a pointed look before disappearing.

My mom and Charlie came rushing toward us and quickly started making faces at Masen. "How's my little grandbaby?" my mom asked with a smile.

"He's been good so far," I laughed.

Edward nudged me, making me look up at him. He pointed toward his parents who were dressed very casually. After last night, I wasn't really expecting them to be here anymore.

"Hey fuckers, I got some beer! Any takers?" Uncle Felix asked, coming outside.

"Count me in!" Uncle Marcus quickly jumped up.

"Marcus, it is eight in the morning," Aunt Gianna complained.

"It's five o'clock somewhere." He smirked at her, and the joined Uncle Felix for a beer.

Esme quickly glared at me and shook her head in disappointment.

_Yes, I was definitely not going to be on her good side any time soon. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Once Upon another Escape

**13**

"Oh my gosh, it's Shamu!" Jessica pointed to the big killer whale that jumped up in the air.

"Jessie, baby, I know you're excited, but please don't yell in Daddy's ear," Uncle Marcus groaned.

Jessica turned to her older sister Alice, enthusiastically indicating that Shamu was here. Sometimes I wondered what was going on with Jessica. She was the complete opposite of Alice. Jessica may have been nineteen years-old, but she was definitely a kid at heart.

"Masen, look at the big whale," Edward said as he pointed toward the large creature.

Thankfully we were out of the splash zone, so I didn't have to worry about Masen getting wet when Shamu whipped water towards the crowd. Masen was staring intently. Esme and Carlisle sat at the opposite end of Edward and me. They—well, Esme— had yet to say anything to us.

"Ma, oot," Masen said excitedly as the whale waved his flipper.

"Isn't he funny, Mase?" I cooed at him and elicited a giggle from him.

"Hope you enjoy the rest of your day at Sea World!" the lady down below spoke into the speaker phone as she swam toward the back with Shamu.

"Wong." Masen's lip quivered.

"Yeah, baby, he has to go a take a nap now." I kissed his cheek and took him from Edward.

"All right, we still have another hour before the dolphin show. We won't get to swim with the beluga whales until around three. So, where to next? " My grandpa asked.

"Sea otters!"

"Star fish!"

"Sting rays!"

"Yo, Marcus, you up for another one?" Uncle Felix held up the cooler that he had snuck in with our stroller.

"Do you even have to ask?" Uncle Marcus laughed as he grabbed a beer and walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Once Upon another Escape

**14**

Over the next few hours, we saw the dolphin show, the petting zoo and explored several different species of fish and seals. Masen had cried when we put his hand in the chilled water to touch the starfish. He didn't like it that much.

Now we were looking at the polar bears. As scary as they could be, I'd always thought they were cute. Of course at the time we went to see them, they were doing something not so family friendly.

"Oh, look! Perfect, they're mating! Edward and Emmett, you might get some nice tips." Uncle Marcus winked at them.

I rolled my eyes, but was quick with a comeback. "I'm sure Jasper's getting some nice tips for Ali."

"What?" Marcus shrieked, looking away from the humping polar bears and walked over to Alice.

"I swear daddy, I'm a virgin," she hissed at him.

"Excuse me while I have a little chat with this little boy," Uncle Marcus sneered at her. He grabbed Jasper by the ear and dragged him away with Alice chasing after them.

Edward stuck up his hand and gave me a high five. I felt bad for doing that to Alice, but if he could dish it out, he better be able to handle getting it dished back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Once Upon another Escape

**15**

"If you stick your hand out, it will give you a kiss," the young trainer said. He barely looked like he was eighteen.

My grandfather was the first to stick his hand out to the male walrus. The walrus moved its head out and gave him a smooch.

"Well, shit, that tickles." He laughed and gestured for my grandmother to try it.

"Oh, Aro, I don't think so," she said nervously.

Sweetheart, it doesn't hurt at all. Try it." He encouraged her.

She nodded her head and stuck her hand out. Soon the walrus had given everyone a kiss, including Masen. It was a funny feeling being kissed by a walrus. His whiskers were prickly and he sucked your hand in before spitting it out.

"Bwye," Masen said to him and blew him a kiss.

The walrus turned his chunky body and waved to us with this tail as we headed over to the locker rooms. It was finally time to swim with the beluga whales.


	16. Chapter 16

**Last one for tonight. See you tomorrow.  
**

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Once Upon another Escape

**16**

"You can locate your room by finding your name tag on the door. Please change into the wetsuit and water shoes, and put all your belongings in the locker provided," the trainer, Mr. Newton, said.

"Are you sure you don't want to go, Mom?" I asked her.

She quickly brushed it off. "No, sweetheart, I would rather hold my grandson."

"If you're sure," I said hesitantly.

"Bella, go!" My mother pushed me toward the locker rooms.

I found Edward in the big crowd—well, my family. He was with his father. Esme, on the other hand, was ambushed by my grandmother.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah. My dad is going to be joining us. Is that all right?" he queried hesitantly.

"Of course. My Uncle Felix was going to go, but he isn't quite feeling so good right now." I motioned to my hunched uncle, who was looking a bit green in the face.

"Well, no wonder the poor man is sick. He ate a cheeseburger that was left on the table from the previous person." Carlisle grimaced.

"What?" Edward and I both looked at him confused.

Uncle Felix was cheap with his money, but he would never eat something that was left out by a stranger.

"Yeah, he thought it was an extra that someone didn't finish. He didn't quite realize that until after. He was a bit drunk when that happened." His eyebrows furrowed.

"Sounds like he has been under the influence of Uncle Marcus." I laughed.

"Okay, kids, let's go." Grandpa Aro spoke over us and led us back to our area with Mr. Newton.

Uncle Marcus caught up to Edward and me as Uncle Marcus pulled me into his side. "I can't wait to see you feed it a dead fish."

"What?" I stopped dead in my tracks. What the hell was he talking about? I wanted to swim with the beluga whale, not feed it.

"It was in the handout, we each get to feed the beluga whale." He smirked and quickly walked over to his room.

Well, this is just great…


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Once Upon another Escape

**17**

"Slowly lean your head toward the side," Mr. Newton said.

Edward was holding onto my shoulders as we slowly leaned our heads away from the ledge and toward the water. We waited for a few seconds before I felt cold, blubber-like thing touch my cheek.

"Sally is saying hello by giving you a kiss. Now pat her head to thank her," Newton explained as we went along.

Sally, the beluga whale, had gone one by one down the line, giving everyone a kiss. She was absolutely adorable. After she finished kissing everyone, we slowly started to swim out into the chilled pool.

At first I was a little bit scared, but after a while I was able to get more comfortable. Sally would follow as and then do a slow twirl in the water. It was so cute. I had a lot of fun with her.

At the very end we each gave her a handshake. Mr. Newton came around with a bucket of dead fish, which I refused to touch. It was disgusting and I could still see the eyes. Edward grabbed the dead fish like a champ. He tried to pull me closer, but there was no way I was going to touch him until he washed his hands.

~OUAE~OUAE~OUAE~OUAE~OUAE~OUAE~

"Grab your things and follow me," Edward whispered in my ear as we walked back to the locker rooms.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion but nodded my head in agreement. I wondered what Edward had up his sleeve.

I walked into my room and waited a few minutes before leaving. No one was outside, which was perfect. I quickly ran to Edward's room and knocked on his door lightly. The door swiftly opened and he pulled me into the room with him.

As he kissed me passionately, he made quick work of getting me out of the wet bodysuit, but it was a lot harder and not very sexy.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Haven't you ever wanted to have sex in a public place?" Edward asked already knowing my answer.

"Edward, we can't! My family will know if we aren't out there in ten minutes." I pulled away.

"No, they won't. I can be very fast," he insisted as he sucked on my bottom lip.

My willpower was quickly disappearing the more he sucked and nipped on my cold, wet skin. He turned on the steaming hot water and we both got in. The only thing separating us was the fabric of our swimsuits. He pulled me up in his arms and pushed my body against the cool tiled wall. Edward's fingers moved down my arms, stomach, and nudged my bikini bottoms. He toyed around my aching center before inserting one of his fingers as he played with me.

"You're so fucking wet for me, baby," he grunted as he added another finger.

I moaned in pleasure, gripping tightly onto his shoulders. The sensation of his fingers inside of me and knowing that we could get caught by my family outside had me willing myself to pure bliss.

Edward struggled to get his wet trunks off before replacing his fingers with his cock.

"Ughn," I squealed while he pounded into my aching core.

"Fuck, I love you," he mumbled through our insistent kissing.

"I…ugh…yes…love…"

"Come on, baby, come for me," he pleaded.

I could barely formulate a sentence much less get a word out of my mouth. Edward's legs started to quiver as we both succumbed to fierce pleasure. Our teeth clashed against one another as he tried to capture our load moans. I held onto him tightly, my face in the crook of his neck as I struggled to get my breathing back to normal.

"Yo, Ed, you using those mating tricks I showed you earlier?" the voice of my arch nemesis yelled through the door.

"Fuck," Edward cursed.

_Damn my pervy Uncle Marcus!_


	18. Chapter 18

**First of all to the guest reviewer: Please keep your comments about my avi to yourself and actually leave a review about the story. If you think it is pathetic, that is your opinion. At least if you are going to leave a comment about that, why don't you actually leave a signed review instead of hiding behind a guest review. I'm sorry that I like Jessicca Stroup instead of Kristen Stewart, but I don't comment about that to others. You should leave the same respect to me. Thank you! **

**Sorry rant over. **

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Once Upon another Escape

**18**

"Bella, did you get the diaper bag?" Edward asked from the bathroom.

"Yes, I have everything. Are you almost ready? They are being seated right now."

"Just give me a second," Edward called back.

After my Uncle Marcus had embarrassed me with the whole sex in the locker room shower, we had all come back to the hotel to nap before dinner. Masen was being a bit naughty and right before we were ready to leave, he grabbed the bottle of apple juice we had and dumped it on Edward. It was Edward's fault since he didn't screw the lid back on. He had to take another shower while I cleaned up the mess on the floor.

"All right, let's go," Edward said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Da!" Masen scrambled out of my arms and toward his father.

"Oh, now you want me." Edward laughed and took Masen.

"Of course he does, he loves his daddy. Don't you, Mase?"

"Da!" he grinned widely as Edward took him.

"Come on, bubba, let's go get some grub." Edward smiled at him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Once Upon another Escape

**19**

"Ay, Ed, Bella nice of you to join us." Uncle Felix raised his half empty glass of beer.

Edward and I went toward the end of the table, where the highchair was for Masen. Thankfully my mother had ordered Edward and me a drink. I was dying of thirst. Everyone was conversing with one another about what to order, except four people were missing. I knew Esme and Carlisle would not be joining us tonight, but Alice and Uncle Marcus were also gone. I looked around the restaurant and spotted Alice and Uncle Marcus having a heated discussion by the looks of it. He was flailing his arms around as her eyes narrowed more.

"What's going on?" I asked Rose as I nudged my head toward Alice and my uncle.

She grimaced before shaking her head. "Apparently Alice and Jasper were found in a compromising position earlier."

"So? She is twenty-one."

"Yeah, well your uncle was not too happy about it." She sighed.

"Of course he isn't. Only if it is about Edward and me." I rolled my eyes.

Edward and I looked over the menu while others joined in the conversation. I had grabbed a banana and put little pieces on Masen's plate.

When Alice and Uncle Marcus finally joined us at the table, the waiter was ready to take our orders. Edward requested that Masen's food come out earlier because our boy wasn't as patient as the rest of us.

Uncle Marcus was unusually quiet, and while I wanted to make a sex joke about Alice and Jasper as payback, I didn't want to add fuel to the fire.

Everybody seemed to be talking about different things: Edward, Masen, and I were in our own little world; Rose and Emmett were talking with Alice and Jasper about softball; my mom and Charlie were talking to Aunt Gianna and Uncle Marcus; and the other children were at their own table talking about high school and college life.

Something felt off with everyone.

"Here are the chicken nuggets," the waiter said, placing the red basket in front of Masen.

"Thank you." I appreciated the fast service.

II I was so busy cutting Masen's chicken nuggets that I didn't realize the silence in the room until I heard a voice that always had sent chills up my spine.

"Hey, family, look who's here to join the party!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Once Upon another Escape

**20**

"Phil, son, what are you doing here?" My grandfather looked at my father in shock.

Charlie and Edward had the same train of thought because they both pulled my mother, Masen, and I behind them.

My father, someone who I hadn't seen in years, walked in here like he had just seen everyone yesterday.

"I came to surprise everyone." He spoke in a clear-cut tone as he took a seat next to my tense grandmother.

"My brother, I missed you!" Uncle Felix stood up and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

I had told Edward the truth about the horrible things my father had done to me and my family. However, this was the first time he had ever seen my father in the flesh before.

"I understand that, Phil, but how did you find out about the trip? We never invited you." My grandfather asked.

"Felix told me. I could always count on him. Plus I'm your son. Why wouldn't you want me to be here? It is a family vacation after all," he said as he grabbed an extra glass on the table and poured himself some beer.

"But you weren't invited," my grandfather snapped quietly.

"And I really don't understand that. You invite my bitchy ex-wife and her little toy, but I am your own flesh and blood and I get zilch." My father's temper was rising.

"Phil, don't you ever call Renee a bitch," Charlie warned.

"Oh, fuck off. You think you can come in here and take my fucking kids and fuck my ex-wife?"

"Phil, that's enough!" my grandfather gritted through his teeth as he threw his napkin down on the table.

"You know my children haven't spoken to me in fucking years! I could always count on Riley, but for some reason I haven't heard from him in a while. Not to mention, I have to find out that my only daughter runs off and gets married and has a child. I should have been there. I gave them everything and what do I get back in return? _Nothing." _

"Phil, you need to leave," Uncle Marcus said in a low tone.

"What! Why? We used to be best friends, and now you're telling me I need to leave? Who do you think you are?"

"Funny you say friends, because as I remember clearly that I thought we were, but you were really stealing money from me."

"What?" my mom and I both said out loud.

"If you know what's best for you, you better shut up, Marcus."

"I see things haven't changed. Threatening a cop? Real nice."

"What do you mean Phil stole money from you?" my mother questioned.

"Phil came to me after Bella was born and said that you guys had barely enough money to get diapers for the poor girl, and he would pay me back. If I had known that he was forging my name on checks that he had stolen from me, I wouldn't have helped him in the first place."

"She wanted all these grand things. How do you think I could afford all of them?" He pointed to my mother.

"Do you ever stop lying or are you that fucking delusional?" I snapped at him in anger. Everyone's heads turned to look at me, clearly not expecting that to come from me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Once Upon another Escape

**21**

"Bella." My mother choked, looking at me in shock.

"Mom, please." I waved my hand at her.

My father was glaring daggers at me.

"I haven't contacted you in years because I want nothing to do with you. All my life I had to listen to you tell me what was wrong with the way I looked or talked. If I had to ask you for a fucking ten cent pencil you made me pay you back. There was always something wrong with everyone else except you. You blamed me when everything came crashing down on your world, but of course I should have known, because you never take ownership of your own actions. The last straw for me was when you hired those people to come out and "scare" me, and I sat there in tears and you stared at me with that smug smirk on your face."

"You deserved everything I ever did to you. You fucking testified against me!" He banged his hand on the table. Thank goodness the restaurant was practically empty.

"Of course I did! You put us all in danger and you never cared about what would happen to us. You faked a heart attack because you knew that Mom was going to leave you after the FBI showed up looking for you. You were using us so people would feel bad about putting you away because of your "family," who you cared so much about."

"You sound like your mother. You've been feeding her lies, Renee?"

"I'm done," I whispered to Edward.

Edward quickly started getting Masen's things together as we got up to leave. "Is that my grandson?" My father got up.

"By blood, but Charlie will always be his grandfather." I pushed past him with Edward hot on my heels.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Once Upon another Escape

**22**

"Masen, look at the camera, buddy." I smiled at him as I took yet another picture.

"Bella, put the camera away." Edward chuckled.

After my dad's surprise visit last night, I was in a very off mood. It quickly faded away once I received the text from Uncle Marcus that my father was escorted out of the hotel because he tried to get physical with Charlie. Charlie was trying to protect my mother. Uncle Felix and his family also left because he thought my grandfather should always take Phil's side no matter what.

Edward and I decided to do our own thing in the morning and go to the beach for a relaxing breakfast before everyone joined us later.

This weekend seemed to go by very slowly between Esme criticisms and my father's unnecessary drama, but I was hoping our last day would be stress free.

Masen grabbed a slice of cheese and held out his hand for Edward. "Yum." He motioned for Edward to eat it.

I quickly grabbed the camera and took a picture of Masen feeding Edward. "Yum," Edward moaned.

Masen's giggles filled the peaceful atmosphere. He went to grab another slice of cheese, but Edward shook his head.

"No, you eat it, buddy." He chuckled.

Masen looked at the cheese before turning around to see a seagull staring at our little feast. "Hungy?" he asked, holding his hand out.

"Mase." I laughed as I pulled him into my lap. He was definitely too sweet and cute for his own good. I wished that he would stay like this forever.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Once Upon another Escape

**23**

"What is taking the boys so long?" my grandmother asked as she ate another serving of potato salad.

"They've been gone for thirty minutes." Esme looked at her watch for the hundredth time.

She wasn't necessarily in a bad mood today, but she wasn't being overly friendly, either.

Alice and Jessica were playing with Masen while I finished eating my prosciutto sandwich. Alec and Riley were off in the cove looking at the different sea creatures. Rose was telling me about a couple's trip to Hawaii in the spring that she and Emmett were planning to take. Of course, when she asked if Edward and I wanted to go, my mother insisted that we go while she babysat Masen.

"What in…Holy…" Esme had lost her words.

I turned to look and my eyes bulged out of my head. I had never been so embarrassed by my family in public before. Standing in front of us were the guys in Speedos that spelled out "I know you want my hotdog!"

"Come and claim your hotdog, baby!" Uncle Marcus awkwardly moved his hips.

"Marcus!" my aunt hissed at him.

"Momma, can I get a hotdog?" a little boy passing by asked.

_Trust me, honey, you don't want any of the hotdogs these guys are serving. _


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Once Upon another Escape

**24**

Overall we had a nice day at the beach. Masen was having fun with my family doting on him, and we all got along nicely.

The boys had a beer chugging contest, and I think I even saw Esme crack a smile. The sun was finally going down and everyone had changed into warmer clothes. I walked over to a lonely Esme and sat next to her. I handed her one of my grandmother's famous lemon bars.

She thanked me, but the silence was weighing heavy on us. "I'm sorry."

"What?" I asked turning my head toward her.

She took a deep breath and stared into my eyes. "I'm sorry," she repeated and took another deep breath.

"Bella, there is something I need to tell you. Something that even Edward doesn't know." She paused. "You know you and I are more similar than you think." She laughed without any humor.

"What do you mean?"

"My father and your father are like two peas in a pod. The only difference was that my father was murdered before I married Carlisle. I never told Edward that his grandfather was a horrible man." She sighed.

"Bella, when I look at you. I see someone who is so much stronger than I was. If I ever talked to my father the way you did I would have been six feet under. Don't get me wrong—I would have loved to tell him "fuck off."

It was a little strange hearing Esme talk like that, since she was always so prim and proper.

"But I was so scared of him and what he was capable of. It was such a relief when I found out he was dead. That might come across as something horrible to say, but he beat my mother and me constantly, when the cops were on his tail for the money he was laundering."

"I also have a half-brother who has contacted me a couple of times asking for money. He followed the same path as my father and got in with the wrong guys. His body was found washed up on the shore."

As I listened to her, her, things started to click with me and her behavior.

"When Edward told me about you and that he wanted to marry you, I was afraid that you were after my son's money. Then I met you and you were so strong and welcoming, everything that Edward had said you were and I didn't want to believe it. I felt like I was back to being fifteen years-old, except I wasn't as strong as you. Not to mention the fact that my son was going to be married to you. I resented you for being everything I was not. And I can see how clearly wrong I was."

She grasped my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm so sorry for the way I have treated you, Edward, your family, and Masen. I would love to get to know Masen better, if you allow me to." She quickly wiped away her tears.

"I forgive you." I paused. "Thank you, for telling me your story."

She nodded her head and smiled. I quickly pulled her into a bone-crushing hug before pulling her along with me to the rest of my family as we enjoyed the last night of the vacation together.

**This is the last chapter. I will post the Epilogue in a few minutes. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

**Thanks for each and every review. The PDF of this story will be up on my wordpress tomorrow under stories. **

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Once Upon another Escape

**25**

**Epilogue**

**Two Years Later**

"Edward has definitely been sticking his treasure in Bella's chest!" Uncle Marcus joked.

"For the love of god! Get off my case. Edward and I are married and have sex. Get over it already. Alice and Rose are both pregnant, too! Make sex jokes about them," I grumbled.

"My daughter isn't pregnant. Right, honey?"

"Bella, I told you not to say anything yet." Alice hissed at me.

I waved her off as Marcus started questioning his daughter. These past two years were definitely life changing. Esme and Carlisle had become involved in our lives and Masen's. They even had couples night with my mom and Charlie.

Plus we have another and a soon-to-be addition in our lives. Masen was now four, and on the last escape I became pregnant with our little girl, Amelia. This trip I would definitely not be getting pregnant, because I was pregnant with another little girl, Delilah.

Rose was seven months pregnant with a little boy and Alice had recently found out that she was pregnant. Since there would be three pregnant ladies on this trip, my grandfather had decided to make the trip easier for us, so we were staying at the Hyatt Four Seasons in Carlsbad, which was only an hour away for us.

"Bella, I think this little one is hungry," Esme said, bouncing Amelia in her arms.

Amelia's bronze ringlets sprang around her. She reached for me, her brown eyes wide when she saw her Cheerios.

"Mine, mine," she repeated, trying to grab them.

"Yes, yours." I pinched her chubby cheeks.

Edward came back with a happy-go-lucky Masen. He was looking more like Edward with each passing day. It was hard to believe that he was going to be turning five in a couple of months and starting kindergarten in the fall.

"How's my little princess?" he asked.

"She's good." I replied.

"And what about my other little angel?" he put his hand on my protruding stomach.

"She's active."

"And how's my beautiful glowing wife?" He pressed his lips against mine.

"I'm perfect," I answered honestly.

"Who wants a hotdog and who wants a hamburger?" my grandfather asked.

"Bella definitely wants a hotdog!" Uncle Marcus guffawed.

_I guess some things never change, but I wouldn't change my family for the world. I would always treasure the Swan Escapes all my life. _

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. _**


End file.
